Love and Revenge
by TheFayrinaTale
Summary: Sejak kematian keluarganya Momo Hinamori denyatakan menghilang bahkan dianggap ia telah mati saat malam tragis yang terjadi pada keluarga Hinamori. Setelah sebelas tahun menghilang ia kembali dengan dendam atas kematian keluargan Hitsugaya. Benarkah keluarga mereka yang membunuh orangtuanya? ***Sorry for the sucky summary***
1. She's Back

**_Sinopsis_**_ : Sejak kematian keluarganya Momo Hinamori denyatakan menghilang bahkan dianggap ia telah mati saat malam tragis yang terjadi pada keluarga Hinamori. Setelah sebelas tahun menghilang ia kembali dengan dendam atas kematian keluargan Hitsugaya. Benarkah keluarga mereka yang membunuh orangtuanya?_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Hitsugaya X Hinamori**

**Warning:**

**AU. Maybe a little OC, dll (dan lupa lagi)**

* * *

_Hatiku adalah milik mu_

_Pikiranku hanya mampu penuhi denganmu_

_Jiwaku hanya milikmu dan hanya kamu_

**_-Toushiro Hitsugaya-_**

_Aku selalu berharap kau selalu ada untukku_

_Tapi, kau menusukku dari belakang_

_Menelantarkan jiwaku yang tersesat_

_Menghancurkan kepingan-kepingan hatiku_

_Menghianati pikiran naif-ku_

_Membawaku mengobarkan dendam membara_

**_-Momo Hinamori-_**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : She's Back**

Musim gugur telah tiba, daun-daun kecoklatan mulai berjatuhan memenuhi halaman perkarangan milik keluarga Hitsugaya. Di taman inilah duduk pemuda tampan dengan rambut salju dan mata _emerald teal_nya.

Dia menutup matanya merasakan lembutnya angin sepoi-sepoi di wajahnya, keindah sang alam di sekelilingnya tetap tidak pernah berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Bahkan memperburuk semuanya, gadis kecil yang selalu berada di pikirannya menyukai musim gugur, pelangi, matahari terbenam dan masih banyak lagi. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia masih memikirkan dia? Tidak bisakah ia melupakannya?

"Toushiro, apa kau lakukan?" tanya seseorang dari belakangnya. Hitsugaya menoleh ke arah wanita yang telah berada di samping, "Kau memang benar dia bukan orang yang mudah dilupakan. Okaa-san juga sering memikirkannya." Ujarnya seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran putranya.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam memperhatikan metahari yang mulai terbenam, Ibunya Naomi memecahkan kesunyian. "Aku yakin Momo-chan pasti telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik… Terkadang aku heran mengapa ia menghilang seperti itu? Sebelas tahun kita telah mencarinya…yang ada hanya gadis-gadis yang mengakui sebangai Momo. Apakah ia masih ada di dunia ini?"

"Selama polisi tidak menemukan jasadnya, aku masih ingin percaya ia masih hidup."

Naomi tersenyum menatap putranya, ia sangat menyayangi putranya begitu juga kepada Momo—putri dari sahabatnya. Senyuman di wajah Toushiro telah menghilang sejak ia mendengar kabar pembunuhan terhadap keluarga Hinamori dan menghilangnya putri pewaris dari perusahaan-perusahaan milik keluarganya sejak itulah orang tuanya menjalankan perusahan itu atas nama keluarga Hinamori.

"Bagaimana hasil pencariannya?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Besok hasil tes DNA untuk beberapa gadis-gadis yang mengakui dirinya sebagai Momo akan keluar. Kuharap kali ini kita akan menemukannya." Sahut ibunya, Hitsugaya hanya menganggu kembali memperhatikan matahari yang sudah terbenam.

"Ayo masuk!"

* * *

Didepan tempat kediaman keluarga Hinamori yang telah lama kosong berdiri seorang gadis bermata coklat, air matanya mengalir membasahi wajah pucatnya. Kenangan saat ia masih bersama keluarganya.

._._._._._._._.

_"Okaa-san! Shiro-chan" teriak Momo sambil berlari mengejar ibunya dan sahabatnya tepapi ia tak pernah berhasil menangkapnya. Mereka berlari terlalu cepat untuk dapat ia tangkap. "Aku udah lelah! Kalian lari kecepatan!" teriaknya kesal setelah sekian lama mengejarnya._

_"Baka, kau saja yang lamban."_

_"Shiro-chan jangan bilang begitu pada Momo-chan." Ujar Naomi menasehati putranya, tapi Momo mengelengkan kepalanya. "Ngak apa-apa kok, Shiro-chan memang selalu seperti itu."_

_"Itu Hitsugaya untuk mu." Toushiro mulai tersiksa dengan nama yang di gunakan sahabatnya. Momo, Naomi dan Yikiko [orang tua Momo] tertawa melihat wajah tersiksa Toushiro. "Berhenti menertawai ku!"_

_"Shiro-chan, kau sangat lucu saat marah."sahut Momo sambil terus tertawa._

_"Oh… Shiro-chan and Momo-chan pasti akan jadi pasangan yang serasi saat kalian dewasa." Naomi dan Yukiko lagi-lagi membahas 'pasangan' tanpa menyadari anak-anak mereka baru berusia lima tahun._

_"Okaa-san!" Mereka kembali tertawa menghabiskan senja itu dengan mengganggu Toushiro dengan topik favorit mereka yaitu 'pasangan'._

._._._._._._._.

Momo membuka matanya, air matanya semakin mengalir deras. Kecewa, di khianati, di permainkan itulah perasaannya saat ini. "Hinamori-chan apa yang kau lakukan." Tanya seseorang yang mengembalikan pikirannya ke kenyataan.

"A-Aizen-san." Hinamori terkejut melihat Aizen yang berdiri tegak di belakangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hinamori mengabaikan pertanyaan yang sama telah di lontarkan Aizen.

"Mencari mu. Hinamori-san apa semuanya sudah di persiapkan untuk besok?" Momo mengangguk, Aizen tersenyum ramah [Author: Senyuman-ramah-Aizen membuat ku ingin muntah] "Bagus, besok akan jadi hari yang panjang."

* * *

Knock Knock Knock!

Ketukan dari balik pintu kamar Hitsugaya semakin membuatnya kesal, ketukan-ketukan itu seperti ingin merobohkan si pintu yang malang. Dengan kesal ia berjalan membukakan pintu yang malang sebelum ia benar-benar roboh. Di balik pintu itu berdirilah wanita separuh baya yang bermata hijau kebiruan dan rambut hitam sebahu menggunakan ekspresi orang yang telah berlari-lari sekeliling rumah mereka yang memang bisa di bilang istana.

"Ada apa, Okaa-san?" tanyanya heran melihat tingkah aneh ibunya, memang ibunya adalah orang yang sangat aneh tapi setidaknya ia belum pernah berlari-lari secepatnya dan menggedor pintu seperti akan merobohkannya.

Naomi menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mulai berbicara dengan cepat. "Kitaberhasilmenemukanmomocha n." Ujarnya dengan sangat-sangat cepat. Toushiro mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan ekspresi "huh?" pada ibunya yang terpaksa mengulang kata-katanya. "Kyaa…! Kita menemukannya!" seru Naomi kegirangaan sambil melompat-lompat.

Toushiro Hitsugaya yang biasanya selalu mengunakan topeng 'tenang dan dingin' membiarkan mereka lenyap dari wajahnya dan mengeluarkan emosi sebenarnya. Matanya bersinar bahagia sedangkan ekspesinya menuliskan terkejut, siapa pula yang tidak akan terkejut mendengarnya "Momo Hinamori telah di temukan kembali setelah menghilang selama sebelas tahun." hanya orang gila yang tidak terkejut.

Setelah beberapa saat Naomi mulai lelah melompat-lompat seperti anak-kecil-mendapat-es krim dan Toushiro mulai kembali mendapatkan kata-katanya. "Dimana dia?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"OMG!" Naomi sangat heran dengan putranya yang terkenal sebagai jenius, "Baka! Apa menurutmu mungkin dia disini sedangkan aku baru mendapat telpon hasil tesnya dan sekarang masih jam 7 pagi? Okaa-san akan segera mengabarkan gadis itu-ah bukan Momo-chan" perkataan ibunya lansung memukul keras akal sehat Hitsugaya. Apa yang terjadi dengan 'The Child Prodigy' itu? "Oh ya aku juga mendapat kabar kalo dia baru pindah ke Seiretei dan… tunggu dulu kulihat dulu." Ibunya lansung melihat ke layar hp-nya, "Dia masuk ke SMA Seireitei!" seru Naomi.

Hitsugaya mengangguk paham dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan benturan di kepalanya. "Itte…" keluhnya orang yang memukulnya bukan meminta maaf tapi malah balik memarahinya. "Apa lagi yang kau lakukan? Cepat siap-siap ke sekolah kau akan telat!"

"Sial…!" Dengan kecepatan kilat ia bersiap-siap. Sekitar pukul 07.30 ia segera berangkat kesekolah menggunakan mobil favoritnya—ferrari yang berwana sama dengan matanya yang mempesona.

* * *

"Ah…, dimana sih letak kelasku? Sebentar lagi bel mau bunyi lagi." Gerutu seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan mata hazel yang sudah kesal berjalan menelusuri koridor untuk mencari keberadaan kelasnya, tapi selalu saja kembali ketempat yang sudah ia lalui dan lebihnya lagi setiap siswa yang ia temui terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari keberadaan seorang gadis perawakan yang sudah seperti _lost puppy_.

Gadis berambut coklat yang terlalu sibuk mengerutu-ngerutu tidak menyadari keadaan sekitarnya yang hasilnya membuatnya melanda sesuatu atau seseorang. "Itte…" keluh Hinamori.

"Maaf, aku tadi tidak hati-hati." Kata seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang sedang membungkuk meminta maaf lalu.

"Tidak usah minta maaf, itu salahku tak memperhatikan jalan." Ujar Momo, gadis itu tersenyum. Setelah beberapa saat saling berpandang-pandangan ia menyadari gadis bertubuh mungil—yang cukup mengejutkannya lebih…uhm mungil darinya.—di depannya memiliki mata besar yang indah sekaligus unik tentu saja, memangnya menurutmu berapa banyak orang didunia yang memiliki mata bewarna ungu cerah yang di penuhi dangan ambisi? Menurutku cuma ada satu.

"Ah Kau pasti siswa baru yang sensei ceritakan! Aku sudah mencarimu sekeliling sekolah. Syukurlah aku menemukan mu sekarang, kalo nggak aku akan mendapatkan ceramah panjang dari pak tua itu. Kenalkan aku Kuchiki Rukia,"

"Uhm, aku Momo Hi-. Panggil saja aku Momo"

"Momo? Kurasa aku pernah dengar nama itu." Kata Rukia pada dirinya yang sayangnya mengatakannya terlalu keras. "Ayo kita ke kelas sebelum aku benar-benar mendapatkan ceramahnya." Rukia segera menarik tangan Momo yang sangat senang akhirnya ada orang yang menolongnya melewati semua semua koridor yang tidak ada ujungnya di sekolah ini—kalau kau bisa mengatakan ini sebuah sekolah. Dengan desainnya yang elegan seperti kantor pemerintah Prancis di awal abad delapan belasan.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro duduk sendirian di bangkunya yang terletak paling dekat dengan jendela, memperhatikan setiap bunga sakura yang terbang bersama angin meninggalkan pohonnya. Biar bagaimanapun pikirannya terfokus pada gadis kecil bermata coklat, yang jelas-jelas bukan lagi seorang gadis kecil. Dia sedang sibuk membayangkan bagaimana rupanya saat ini, ia segera kembali kekenyataan saat Rukia memasuki kelas dan di ikuti dengan Jushiro Ukitake—guru pelajaran sejarah.

"Ohayo Minaa-san!" Sapa Ukitake.

"Ohayo Sensai."

"Hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru, mulai hari ini saya berharap kalian semua memperlakukannya dengan baik. Silahkan masuk." Seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan potongan bob yang dibri jepikan.[Model rambut Momo terbaru di chapter 505]

"Halo semuanya namaku Momo."

"Nama keluargamu?" Tanya Ukitake.

"Uhm…tidak ada. Maksudku belum ada." Jawabnya polos, terlalu polos.

"Belum ada?" tanya Ukitake semakin penasaran dengan siswa barunya. Bengan jiwanya gadis-yang-sangat-polos itu Momo mengangguk. "Baiklah silahkan duduk di sebelah Kuchiki-san."

Momo berjalan mendekati Rukia yang duduk di dekat jendela. Ia menyadari bahwa kelasnya di penuhi dengan orang-orang yang memiliki rambut yang bisa di bilang aneh. Di depan Rukia ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut seperti jeruk dan di sebelahnya juga ada pria berambut merah dan ditata seperti nenas. Di belakangnya juga ada dua orang gadis cantik, yang pertama dengan rambut auburn dan disebelahnya adalah gadis berambut normal yang bepenampilan lebih seperti pria ketimbang wanita.

Momo yakin mulai dari sekarang semuanya akan lebih menarik.

* * *

Hi...! Ini fanfic pertamaku jadi mohon suportnya ya. Oh ya, kalo boleh nanya apaan sih bedanya OCC and OC? Mohon jawab ya... Habisnya waktu aku nanya itu ama temanku yang punya sama hoby and sama manga favorite denganku dan juga super jail ia malah meggelinding sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Alhasil aku kabur deh ngak berani nanya apapun lagi, udah trauma abiz... Anyway Plizzzzzzzzz review...

**Much Love**

**_Fayrina_**


	2. Interesting Day Part I

Legenda :

"Pembicaraan"

_"Pikiran"_

_Bahasa Asing_

**Chapter 2: Interesting Day Part I**

* * *

Hitsugaya terus menatap kosong pada gadis yang sekarang berada di depan kelas. Awalnya ia sama sekali tidak tertarik mendengarkan perkenalan gadis itu, tapi setelah ia mendengar gadis itu menyebut nama 'Momo' kepalanya lansung berputar ke arah gadis itu.

"Nama keluargamu?" Tanya Ukitake.

"Uhm…tidak ada. Maksudku belum ada." Setelah kata itu keluar dari mulutnya seisi kelas mulai terdengar bisikan-bisikan. Kenapa tidak? Seiretei merupakan daereh yang di penuhi oleh orang-orang berpengaruh, mendengar kata Seiretei kau pasti akan merpikir tempat-tempat yang di penuhi orang kaya bahkan kekayaan guru-gurunya cukup untuk membeli sebuah pulau pribadi. Dan jika kau tidak memiliki nama keluarga disini tentu merupakan hal yang aneh. Orang yang tidak memiliki nama keluarga biasanya karna mereka tak mengetahui keluarga mereka dan tentunya anak-anak dari keluarga berpengaruh seperti di Seiretei tidak mungkin tidak memiliki nama keluarga.

_"Hmm...interesting."_ pikir Hitsugaya.

Ukitake menghentikan semua bisik-bisikan tersebut dengam memulai mata pelajaran pertama mereka yaitu sejarah.

* * *

_Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing... _[AN: Apapun bunyinya pokoknya bel...]

Begitu bel makan siang berbunyi hampir semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas meninggalkan guru mereka yang masih duduk (tidur) didepan kelas. Mereka baru saja belajar kesenian, jika kau bisa mengatakan itu belajar. Guru mereka Shunsui Kyōraku hanya tidur-tiduran selama dua jam matapelajaran karna sakit kepalanya—paling gara-gara kebanyakan minum sake.

Mari kita tinggalkan saja Kyōraku paling nanti asisten/terserahlah-nya Nanao akan menjemput mayatnya lengkap dengan benjolan-benjolan dikepala Kyōraku, sangat di sayangkan ia punya banyak nyawa sehingga sampai saat ini siswa-siswa Seiretei masih harus melihat wajah Kyōraku.

Hitsugaya menyadari si gadis berambut coklat itu berlari keluar kelas tepat saat bel berbunyi. _Aneh..._ Aneh memang kata yang cocok mendeskripsikan gadis itu mulai dari kedatangannya di tengah semester, tidak memiliki nama keluarga, dan sekarang berlari seperti dikejar hantu.

"Yo Toushiro!" tanpa perlu melihat orang yang memanggilnya, dia sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Itu Hitsugaya untukmu Kurosaki!" Sahutnya masih tidak terganggu untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"Terserahmu saja Toushiro." Kurosaki Ichigo-pun menarik temannya yang sedang mengerang mendengar panggilan 'Toushiro' kepadanya. Begitu mereka sampai di kantin Ichigo segera bergabung dengan teman-temanya yang lain. Dalam waktu 3... 2... 1...

"Taicho...!" Teriak Matsumoto Rangiku sambil memeluk Toushiro atau lebih tepatnya mencekik—secara teknisi dia sudah tamat dari SMA Seiretei bahkan telah menjadi seorang desainer terkenal, tapi entah bagaimana dia selalu ada dimana-mana.

"Rangiku-san lepaskan Hitsugaya-kun! Kau hampir membunuhnya!" Teriak kesal para fan-girls Hitsugaya entah dari mana.

"Ops... maaf Taicho." Ujar Rangiku sembari melepaskan Toushiro yang sekarang telah berubah warna menjadi ungu.

Toushiro menghela napas dalam-dalam untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya berterima kasih karena memiliki fan-girls. Rangiku Matsumoto merupakan masalah mendengar namanya saja membuat Hitsugaya merinding. Pelukan pembunuhnya adalah alasan orang-orang tidak pernah mencari masalah dengannya. Hitsugaya merupakan korban utama pelukan-pelukan Matsumoto. _Why?_ Karna menurutnya Hitsugaya itu _so cute_. Apalagi dia di peluk-peluk ketika masih setinggi dada wanita mengerikan itu, benar-benar pengalaman yang mengerikan.

Hitsugaya berjalan meninggalkan si-wanita-mengerikan untuk membeli makanan dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Seperti biasanya akan di temukan pemandangan seperti Rukia menarik telinga Renji dan Ichigo yang sedang melakukan rutinitas bertengkar mereka, Ishida yang sibuk membaca buku sambil makan, Chad makan dalam ketenangannya, Inoue dan Rangiku yang membahas menu-menu aneh mereka, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi, kita tahu hari ini bukan hari biasanya. _Its an interesting day._

* * *

Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah biologi [Mayuri mengajar semua pelajaran bidang IPA kelas mereka] oleh Kurotsuci Mayuri. _"Great...another weird teacher."_

Hitsugaya memilih duduk di meja paling belakang seperti siswa lainnya yang sengaja datang cepat hanya untuk duduk di belakang. Alasannya sederhana jika kau tak ingin jadi bahan percobaan si _mad-scientist_ maka tetap menjaga jarak.

Siswa-siswi lain mulai memasuki laboratorium kimia sampai seseorang menangkap matanya. Gadis baru itu memasuki kelas sambil tersenyum... bukan menyeringai. Mungkin karena tidak tahu gadis itu duduk di bangku depan masih menyeringai.

* * *

Momo berjalan memasuki laboratorium IPA dengan seringaian yang tidak mau lepas dari mulutnya sejak dia mendapat telepon tadi. Sekarang misi pertamanya untuk menghancurkan mereka telah dimulai. _First Mission: Make it so real..._

Begitu ia sampai di dalam laboratorium IPA bayang putih menangkap matanya, _"Jadi dia di sana..."_ pikir Momo. _"Ekspresinya pasti bakalan uhm... WOW"_ Momo sudah tidak dapat lagi menahan dirinya apalagi dengan pikirannya saat ini, sebuah senyuman penuh misteri merekah diwajahnya yang berkesan polos.

Tepat saat bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi muncul seorang gadis bermata hijau terang tanpa ada ekpresi. "Mayuri-sama akan datang sedikit terlambat." Ujar gadis itu masih tanpa ada ekspresi, matanya mulai bergerak menelusuri kerumuna siswa yang terlalu banyak di belakang sana. "Mohon isi barisan depan lebih dahulu." Pintanya dengan suara pelan tapi cukup membuat orang-orang gemetaran.

"Nemu-san apakah Mayuri-sensei akan terlambat lama?"

Si gadis yang di panggil Nemu itu mengangguk. "Mayuri-sama akan terlambat selama lima menit." Sahutanya yang ringan membuat semua murid kelas 2-1[hehehe...aku sebelumnya lupa nulis nama kelasnya] keringatan. Saat Nemu mengangguk mengiyakan bahwa guru mereka akan terlambat lama melegakan semua orang yang normal dikelas itu (dalam arti lain orang yang tidak lega adalah orang gila), tapi harapan mereka patah lagi begitu mendengar kata lima menit.

Tepat saat pada menit kelima tanpa kurang atau lebih sedetikpun muncul seorang pria dengan topeng mengerikan menutupi seluruh bagian kepalanya. "Eksperiment kita kali ini adalah..." pria itu menarik sesuatu dari belakangnya dan menunjukan sebuah kantong berisi katak-katak HIDUP. "...ini." Pada saat itu juga Momo membenci pelajaran IPA.

Pelajaran-pelajaran selanjutnya berjalan dengan cukup normal. Ketika semua pelajaran telah usai Momo segera keluar dari kelas barunya dengan sebuah pikiran pesimis.

_"Ready or not? Here I come Hitsugaya..."_

* * *

Mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan dan sorry karna terlalu lama updatenya... Makasih banyak buat reviewnya ya...Semakin banya reviewnya semakin cepat aku Updatenya. So, R&R Minna-san!

Buat **Shuukai Lover**_ Thanks ya buat review dan menyadarkanku kenapa temanku menertawai gadis cantik sepolos diriku ini karna aku salah membuat OOC menjadi OCC. Once again THANK YOU.


	3. Interesting Day Part II

HOLA EVERYONE!

Udah lama ya aku ngak Update dan aku juga lupa sama disclaimernya di chapter sebelumnya, hehehe... Jadi untuk permintaan maaf aku sengaja buat chapter ini lebih panjang dari yang lain. Enjoy

**Disclaimer :** Kalo aku punya Bleach, aku pasti buat Toushiro setinggi Ichigo.

* * *

**Legenda :**

"Pembicaraan"_"Pikiran" Bahasa Asing _

* * *

**Chapter 3: Interesting Day Part II (Meet You Again)**

* * *

Hitsugaya berjalan menuju mobil ferrari-nya yang berwana _emerald teal._ Hari ini dia tidak ada latihan sepak bola jadi dia bisa lansung pulang kerumah. Tepat saat dia mau memasang sabuk pengamannya dia merasakan goncangan yang cukup kuat di mobilnya. Hitsugaya memutar kepalanya 180o dan menemukan lima-makhluk-menyeringai berdesakan di dalam mobilnya."What the..."

"Ngapain kalian disini?"

"Minta traktir." Sahut Rangiku mengabaikan _death glare_ dari Hitsugaya.

Toushiro mendengus kesal, sedangkan kelima makhluk (Rangiku, Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku dan Hisagi) [Yumichika lagi shopping. ^_~] di mobilnya _grinning-like-a-mad. _Toushiro melajukan mobilnya menuju restoran Jepang favorit mereka.

"Selamat sore, Tuan Muda dan Nyonya Muda." Sapa seorang pelayang dengan pakaian kimono seketika Hitsugaya memasuki restoran Jepang favorit mereka. Bagi Hitsugaya dan temannya ini merupakan hal yang biasa, berjalan kesebuah toko/mall dan dihormati semua orang di Kota Karakura. [**AN:** Aku menjadikan SMA Seiretei itu terletak di daerah Seiretei—wilayah para orang kaya—yang terletak di kota Karakura. Oh ya sebelum lupa] Dan seperti biasanya juga sapaan itu dibalas oleh anggukan oleh Toushiro sedangkan para '_mad-peole'_ masing _grinning._

"Meja untuk enam orang, _please_." ujar Rangiku bersemangat.

"Tentu Nyonya. Ikuti saya." Mereka berjalan mengikuti pelayan itu menuju ruang VIP di restoran berlantai dua itu. "Pelayan yang melayani anda akan segera datang." Ujar si pelayan sambil membungkuk lalu menghilang dari balik pintu megah tamu VIP.

"Apa yang kalian mau?" tanya Toushiro tanpa basa-basi.

"Teriyaki"

"Sashimi"

"Onigiri."

"Sushi."

"Sake."

Toushiro mengerang dengan jawaban serentak teman-temannya apalagi setelah mendengar kata 'Dried persimmons.' Menghela napas panjang "Baiklah tapi tidak untuk dried primmson dan sake, Matsumoto."

Seorang wanita paruh baya masuk kedalam ruang VIP dengan buku menu di tangannya. "Silahkan pilih pesanannya." Menyerahkan buku menu kepada pelanggannya.

"Tidak perlu kami sudah ada pesanan."

"Baiklah, apa pesanan anda?" Menyiapkan buku kecil pelayan itu mulai menulis pesanan yang disebutkan Hitsugaya. "Pesanan anda akan datang secepatnya." Dengan itu si pelayan pergi meningkalkan mereka.

"Ah... sudah kubilang seharusnya pesan sake." gerang Matsumoto.

"Tidak, kami masih dibawah umur." Sahut Hitsugaya tegas.

"Ayolah sedikit sake tak akan menyakiti." Hitsugaya memberikan tatapan tekenalnya yang membuat Matsumoto diam, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

* * *

"Kau sudah siap Hinamori-chan?" tanya pria tinggi berambut perak dengan mata tertutup dan seringai-nya yang tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

Momo yang sedang sibuk memasukan pakaian kekopernya mengalih pandangannya ke pintu tempat pria itu berdiri. "Lebih siap dari yang kau pikirkan, Ichimaru-san."

"Baiklah, ayo pergi." Dengan itu mereka berjalan keluar menuju mobil sedan hitam yang telah menanti mereka di luar apartement. Didalam mobil itu telah ada pria lainnya.

"Aizen-san juga mengatarku?" tanya Momo.

"Tentu saja Hinamori-chan." Tesenyum ramah Aizen melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi cuma sampai di penginapan di Seiretei."

Momo tersenyum senang mengetahui masih ada orang yang peduli padanya. "Ngomong-ngomong pertemuannya jam berapa?" tanya Momo.

"Satu jam lagi."

"Jadi sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan."

Momo menangakap seringaian Gin yang semakin melebar yang semakin membuatnya penasaran. Setelah beberapa saat dalam suasana diam akhirnya Gin menjawab, "Apa kau sudah lupa dengan perkataanku kemarin?"

"Hmm...perkataan yang mana, ya?" gumam Momo pelan sambil memain-mainkan jarinya di dagu.

"Yang saat makan malam kemarin."

"Oh, yang berbohong itu harus menyakinkan?" tanya Momo pada Gin yang masih menggunakan serigaian permanent-nya.

"Ulang saja Gin. " Aizen angkat bicara setelah hampir terlupakan.

"Dengarkan baik-baik Momo-chan, aku tidak akan ada didekatmu untuk mengingatkanmu." Seringai Gin mulai menyamar sembari ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kebohongan yang paling menyakinkan adalah kebohongan yang paling dekat dengan kebenaran." Mengangguk mengerti sembari memasuki hal baru ini kedalam otaknya.

"Bagus." Mobil sedan hitam itu mulai melaju ketempat tujuannya, ketempat _mereka_.

* * *

Hitsugaya mendengus kesal sembari menarik Abarai dan Hisagi kedalam mobilnya. Tadi saat Hitsugaya sedang ke toilet, Matsumoto berhasil menyeludupkan sake dan membuat Abarai, dan Hisagi pinsan karna kebanyakan minum sake sedangkan Matsumoto dan Ikkaku di urus Ichigo yang untungnya tak meminum sake dari Matsumoto.

_"Dasar!"_ maki Hitsugaya dalam pikirannya. Wajar saja jika dia marah pada Matsumoto, wanita itu telah membuat empat anak dibawah umur meminum sake dan ditambah lagi saat SIANG HARI! _Well,_ sekarang memang nggak siang hari banget, sih. Tapi tetap saja sekarang-kan masih jam 4 sore.

Alhasil dari perbuatan Matsumoto yang oh-luar-biasa membuat Hitsugaya harus mengantar Hisagi dan Abarai kerumah mereka masing-masing, sedangkan Ichigo juga harus melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Ikkaku dan Matsumoto. Entah dengan cara apa tiba-tiba mobilnya telah sampai di restoran yang mereka datangi.

"Yo, Toushiro. Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ichigo yang baru saja melemparkan tubuh Ikkaku kedalam mobilnya.

"Mengantar dua makhluk bodoh ke sarangnya."

"Lalu?"

"Kerumah."

"Ayolah, kerumah? Aku bahkan tak berminat bertemu dengan...kau tahu. Bagaimana kalo ke pesta di-" sebelum Ichigo sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya seseorang telah memotongnya.

"Siapa yang bilang ada pesta?" Ujar seorang Matsumoto yang tiba-tiba menyadarkan dirinya. "_Let's go to the party_!"

"Tidak. Kalian hanya akan membawa masalah." Hitsugaya-pun menghidupkan mesinnya, sebelum ia pergi ia mendengar ucapan Matsumoto tentang _'party pooper!'_

* * *

**Momo POV **

Setelah kami mengantarkan Aizen-san ke sebuah hotel yang sudah pastinya bintang lima di Seiretei. Aku dan Gin melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke kediaman Hitsugaya. Entah mengapa kepercayaan diriku mulai memudar, rasanya aku mau muntah saking nervous-nya. _Oh God, help me. Bu seriously,_ masa aku-Momo Hinamori mau gagal setelah semua yang terjadi cuma gara-gara nervous.

Baiklah Momo tarik napas panjang-panjang lalu keluarkan. Sekali lagi. Bagus, sepertinya nervous-ku udah mulai hilang.

"Kau kenapa, Hinamori-chan?" Tanya Gin tiba-tiba mengganggu ritual indahku.

"Ah...ngak apa-apa, kok." Jawabku sambil meniru seringaian di bibirnya, sayangnya bibirku terlalu imut untuk meniru seringaian menyeramkan Gin.

"Kau yakin. Kau sama sekali tidak seperti orang yang baik-baik saja. Ah...kau pasti nervous." Wow kata-katanya lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan. Jadi daripada menjawabnya aku lebih memilih diam.

"Coba kau tarik napas dalam-dalam dari hudung lalu keluarkan dari mulutmu."

Bodoh! Jelas-jelas itu yang baru ku lakukan, tapi kau malah mengganggu. Terserahlah, ku ikuti saja kemauanmu. Beberapa saat kemudian kami kembali melakukan aktivitas masing-masing, sampai Gin—lagi-lagi—menggangguku.

"Kita sudah sampai." Mataku lansung terbuka dan menurunkan jendela.

_OH MY FREAKING GOD!_

Mataku hampir keluar gara-gara apa yang ku lihat. Wow, rumah mereka jauh lebih keren dan megah dari yang ku ingat. Lihat saja dari cat putih yang menyelimuti rumah mereka, itu-pun masih belum ku hitung dengan taman mereka yang super duper luar biasa luas dan indah. Ah, disana juga ada pohon kesukaanku dan pohon buah kesukaanku-persik.

"_Am I dead_?" tanyaku tidak pada siapa-siapa.

"Belum." Kudengar jawaban dari dari suara yang asing, mutar kepala kearah pemilik suara asing itu. Di depan gerbang tinggi itu ku lihat pria yang usianya kutebak sekitar 35-an tersenyum padaku. "Kalian pasti bukan dari sekitar sini. Apa anda mencari orang?" tanya pria itu dengan ramah. Wow, bahkan satpam disini punya baju dinas yang keren ketimbang satpam lain yang pernah kulihat.

"Kami disini untuk pertemuan dengan Nyonya Hitsugaya." jawab Gin, tau aku masih dalam pengaruh sihir. Pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya tidak ku acuhkan, aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusanku sendiri.

"Dan namamu nona?"

"Eh, aku...hmm Momo Hinamori" sahut Momo kurang yakin. Pria itu lansung mentap dalam-dalam ke mataku. Membuat keinginanku untuk muntah meningkat. Tak tahan dengan aksi tatap-tatapan aku membuang muka dari si satpam.

"M-m-masuklah." Kata si satpam yang sekarang ku tandai dalam daftar orang yang menyebalkan. Terserahlah, aku mau pergi dari hadapan pria tua itu. Dengan baiknya Gin mulai melajukan mobil sedannya masuk ke dalam perkarangan rumah(istana) keluarga Hitsugaya, membawa ku jauh dari si-satpam-menyebalkan.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Hitsugaya membantingkan pintu mobilnya dengan kesal. Semua ulah teman-temannya telah membuatnya terpasang dalam mode _bad mood_. Hitsugaya berjalan dengan memutar-mutar kunci mobil menuju rumahnya. Semakin dekat ia dengan ruang tamu semakin keras suara teriakan histeris ibunya terdengar. Berteriak histeris memang kebiasaan ibunya saat terlalu senang—entah bagaimana ibunya memang selalu-terlalu-senang.

_"Apalagi yang dilakukan okaa-san sekarang?"_

Hitsugaya membuka pintu rumahnya hanya untuk menemukan ibu dan ayahnya sedang memeluk seorang gadis berambut coklat, dan ada seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut perak dan seringaian yang mengintimidasi.

"Toushiro." Panggil ayahnya yang sekarang menatapnya. Gadis yang didalam pelukan keluarganya itu berbalik. Hitsugaya tak dapat mempercayai matanya, gidis itu adalah gadis baru itu.

"Shiro-chan."

Mata Hitsugaya semakin membesar jika memang masih bisa._"S-s-shiro-chan? Dia?"_ Hitsugaya menyadari air mata gadis itu menetes membasahi pipinya tanpa ia sadari gadis itu telah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya.

"Momo..."

"Shiro-chan...aku pikir kau udah lupa denganku." Momo berkata di antara isakannya. Toushiro mulai memeluk balik Momo, melepaskan semua keriduannya pada gadis didalam pelukannya.

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakan tukang ngompol sepertimu." mencibir kesal karna panggilannya, Momo tetap memeluknya se erat-eratnya membasahi seragam sekolah yang masih dikenakan Toushiro. "Aku merindukanmu, Momo." suara Toushiro tidak lagi seperti sebelumnya, suaranya lebih lembut penuh mengandung beribu makna dari satu kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"_I miss you to._"

* * *

**Author Note:** Gimana menurut kalian? Mudah-mudahan bagus. Ala, bakalan nagis kalo di bilang jelek setelah pengorbanan yang la kakukan. Aku pernah tidur jam 2 lebih buat membuat cerita ini(mungkin sampai jam tiga kalo nggak ketahuan sama mama). Laptop ku jadi disita, deh (T_T). TAPI, untung aku ada tugas buat artikel jadi boleh lagi, deh. Please, R&R Minna-san. *_puppy eyes_*

**Much Love y'all**

**_Fayrina(Ala)_**


	4. Chapter 4: Not 100 Untrue

**Disclaimer :** Kalo gw memiliki Bleach, Toushiro udah pasti kubuat tinggi. BWHAHAHAHA

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Not 100% Untrue?!**

* * *

**Toushiro POV**

Aku duduk di sebelah Momo mencoba menenangkannya, dia masih memelukku sembari terisak-isak. Aku memang merindukannya tapi menagis bukan gayaku. Selagi aku menenangkan gadi- maksudku Momo, semua orang diam membirkan kesunyian malam diisi olehnya.

"Momo-chan, kau istirahat saja dulu." Aku menoleh kearah ibuku begitu juga dengan Momo. Ibuku memberikan kami sebuah senyuman ramah, "Lain kali aja kita bicaranya, kalo Momo-chan udah merasa siap." lanjut ibuku—Naomi Hitsugaya.

"Iya, Momo-chan. Lain kali aja." sahut ayahku.

"Tidak." Bantah Momo dengan keras kepala, "A-aku ingin menceritakannya pada kalian." kutatap jauh kedalam mata coklatnya. Disana aku dapat melihat beribu emosi yang ia pendam sedih, sepi, kecewa, dan masih banyak emosi yang tak dapat kubaca lagi

"Malam itu..."

._._._._._._._.

_DOORRRR_ [**AN: **Anggap aja itu bunyi pertir ;-) Oh ya, flashback ini berasal dari sudut pandang Momo.]

_"Kyaa!" teriak seorang gadis cilik begitu mendengar suara petir, dalam ketakutannya si gadis menarik selimut tebal itu menutup seluruh tubuhnya. _

_"Momo-chan."_

_Si gadis cilik yang bernama Momo itu lansung membebaskan dirinya dari selimut, lalu menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya kepada pemilik suara lembut yang memanggil namanya. "Okaa-san...aku...takut..." ujar Momo diantara tangisannya._

_Wanita berambut coklat dengan mata shappier itu tersenyum paham. Dia menunduk agar sejajar dengan tinggi putri kesayangannya, "Momo-chan jangan takut, Okaa-san disini kok." Momo membuka matanya yang sejak tadi tertutup rapat karena ketakutan, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah mata shappier lembut ibunya. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat, sumber suara satu-satunya adalah hujan sedangkan mereka hanya diam. Tidak perlu kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan kasih sayang dan ikatan di antara mereka, Momo tahu seberapa besar cinta ibunya begitu pula sebaliknya. "Waktunya tidur tuan putriku yang cantik."_

_"Tuan putri mau tidur sama Ratu." Tertawa kecil, mereka mulai berbaring di kasur empuk milik Momo._

_PRAAANNNNNNG!_

_Momo membuka mata coklatnya dan segera bangkit dari kasurnya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, hari masih gelap, hujan semakin melebat, dan fakta terakhir membuat Momo takut. Ibunya tidak berada disampingnya. "Okaa-san." Panggil Momo, berharap ibunya akan menjawab tapi yang ia dengar hanya bunyi benda-benda pecah yang kabur karna hujan deras. Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, dia memutuskan keluar kamar tapi tidak dengan boneka 'Shiro-chan' miliknya. _

_Begitu dia sampai di koridor, bulu kuduk Momo merinding melihat pemandangan yang ia lihat. Semuanya berantakan, banyak vas yang pecah begitu pula dengan lampu-lampu hias didinding. "Okaa-san! Okaa-san! Otou-san!"Air mata mulai berjatuhan dari pipi Momo, kepanikan memenuhinya. "OKAA-SAN! OTOU-SAN!"_

_"Cup cup cup, tuan putri mana boleh menangis" Momo mengambil langkah kebelakang begitu mendengar suara orang bertopeng di depannya. Nada bicaranya dingin, memang Momo terbiasa mendengar suara dingin dari sahabatnya tapi suara sahabatnya itu tidak sebesar dan sekejam orang didepannya, nada bicara Toushiro selalu menunjukan kepeduliannya pada Momo walau dia menyembunyikannya dengan sikap dinginnya walaupun begitu Momo masih bisa merasakannya._

_"Kau siapa?"_

_Tersenyum licik pria itu berteriak, "Ketemu!" tak beberapa lama kemudian muncul dua pria bertopeng lainnya tapi kali ini mereka membawa pedang dan pistol. "Tangkap dia."_

_Tanpa membuang banyak waktu Momo berlari kearah kamar utama, kamar orang tuanya. Keringat mulai mengalir deras di dahinya sedangkan detak jantungnya terdengar semakin keras. Di kamar itu Momo melihat ayahnya—Tsutsuji—berlumuran darah sedangkan ibunya mendekap ayahnya air mata jatuh dari mata shappier milik ibunya—Yukiko._

_"Momo-chan lari!" Teriak Yukiko, sebutir peluru mengambil nyawanya begitu peluru itu menembus dada Yukiko. Mata shappier milik ibunya membulat, darah keluar dari luka yang dibentuk peluru itu, tubuh ibunya jatuh disebelah ayahnya._

_ Momo berteriak ketakutan, badai di luar sana juga tak membantunya melainkan manambah ketakutannya. Momo mengambil keputusan untuk lari seperti perintah ibunya tadi, langkah kaki berat terdengar mengejarjanya. Dia berlari menuju pintu keluar rumahnya dengan keinginan bisa sampai ketempat orang yang bisa menolongnya yaitu kerumah kelurga Hitsugaya yang berjarak sekirar dua blok dari rumahnya. Momo sampai di gerbang rumahnya hanya untuk menemukan mayat penjaga di rumahnya, dengan tubuh kecilnya ia berusaha membuka gerbang rumahnya yang licin karena hujan. Langkah kaki orang-orang yang mengejarnya terdengar semakin dekat. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sepasang tangan besar ditubuhnya, sebelah kanan tangan itu menutupi menutup mulutnya dan sebelahnya lagi melingkari pingangnya. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat hanya tubuh orangtuanya yang berlumuran darah sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap. _

._._._._._._._.

Butiran-butiran kristal mulai membasahi mata coklat Momo, ia merindukan ibunya begitu juga dengan ayahnya, mereka adalah sosok yang luar biasa baginya. Ayahnya yang memiliki rambut gelap segelap malam dan mata coklat yang lembut, ibunya adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah Momo kenal dari dulu ia selau ingin seperti ibunya yang pengertian, penuh kasih dan masih banyak lagi. "Ma...maafkan..aku."

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu, yang penting Momo-chan udah disini." Naomi memeluk Momo yang sedang menangis mengingat kejadian yang paling menyakitkan baginya. Air mata juga mengalir dimata Naomi begitu juga dengan Toushiro dan Shiragiku—ayah Toushiro. Tsutsuji dan Yukiko telah menjadi teman terbaik mereka, begitu juga dengan Toushiro yang telah menganggap mereka sebagai orang tua keduanya.

Gin yang telah diabaikan semenjak tadi memutuskan mengambil perhatian mereka, Toushiro yang sejak tadi penasaran siapa orang itu memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Kau siapa?"

"Saya Ichimaru Gin, orang yang telah merawat Hinamori-chan." Jelas Gin pada Toushiro yang mengangguk paham, "Kalian pasti bertanya mengapa Hinamori menghilang selama sebelas tahun terakhir ini, sebenarnya paman saya menemukan Hinamori di sebuah rakit di tepi sungai. Paman adalah seorang dokter jadi ia merawat Hinamori sampai sembuh, tapi saat Hinamori terbangun ia tak mengingat apa-apa."

"Amnesia?" tanya Shiragiku, bingung.

"Ya, amnesia. Amnesia ini di akibatkan karena trauma berat yang sangat ingin dilupakan Hinamori. Semenjak itu kami merawatnya sampai beberapa bulan lalu ia mengingat masa lalunya, ia memutuskan ingin kembali ketempat asalnya."

"Terima kasih banyak Ichimaru-san." Ujar Naomi sambil merunduk tanda terima kasihnya. "Tanpa bantuan kalian kami tak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengan Momo-chan."

"Gak usah berterima kasih, kami senang kok bisa membantu." Gin melirik kearah jam tangannya, "Wah, aku sudah harus pulang nih. Aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati dijalan, Ichimaru-san." Ujar Momo dengan lembut, _"Terima kasih banyak Ichimaru-san, Aizen-san. Aku tak akan mengecewakan kalian."_

"Toushiro, antarkan Momo-chan kekamarnya!" perintah Naomi pada putranya, Toushiro memegang tangan Momo dan berjalan menuju lantai dua rumahnya tapi saat mereka sampai di jenjang Naomi meneriakan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Toushiro merah seperti kepiting rebus. "Jangan lupa pakai pengaman!"

"Uruse!" Sahut Toushiro yang sudah merah seperti kepiting.

"Pengaman apanya Shiro-chan?" tanya Momo bingung.

"Jangan tanya." Dengan itu Toushiro berjalan mendului Momo. Naomi yang masih di ruang tamu bersama Shiragiku, tertawa melihat reaksi putra satu-satunya.

"Kau tahu Toushiro tak suka di goda seperti itu." Ujar Shiragiku, Naomi yang masih tertawa lansung berhenti tertawa dan memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Yah gimana lagi, mengodanya sangat menyenagkan." Naomi pun melanjutkan tawanya yang terputus.

* * *

Naomi membuka tirai sutra yang tergantung manis di dinding kamar Momo, sinar mentari masuk melalui jendela besar dibalik tirai anggun itu dengan lembut menggelitik wajah Momo yang tidur dengan nyaman di atas kasur _queen-sized. _Momo merasakan sinar mentari itu di pipinya lansung membalikan tubuh, dan mengulang tidurnya. Dengan hati-hati Naomi berjalan mendekati kasur _queen-sized_ itu lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sebelah Momo. Momo berteriak terkejut begitu merasakan dirinya terlompat ke udara, merasa kesal karena tidur cantiknya di ganggu dengan cara yang sangat tidak cantik. [Eh, kok jadi kayak Yumicika ya?] Dia menatap si pelaku yang tertawa-tawa kecil di sebelahnya dengan tatapan lima watt-nya.

"Kawaii! Momo-chan, imut banget kalo kesal."

"Mou...Naomi-san!"

"Ya udahlah, cepat siap-siap udah jam setengah delapan lho... Oh ya, panggil aja Okaa-san karena Momo-chan udah seperti putriku sendiri." Ujar Naomi santai, terlalu santai. Momo yang berpikir Naomi bercanda karena mengatakan itu dengan nada seolah-olah mereka jam masuk masih lama melirik kedinding. Pukul 70.30. Momo mengucek matanya lalu berteriak panik menuju lemari.

"Kyaa! Aku telat!" teriak Momo sebelum mulai menggosok giginya. "Namoumi...shanm..shehalusnyha banumin lehbuh cemnpat." [Translate: Naomi-san seharusnya banguni lebih cepat.]

"Tak usah kawatir Momo-chan aku bakalan ngantarin kalian kesekolah, jadi cepat ya sarapan udah siap." Naomi berjalan meninggalkan kamar seolah-olah berangkat kesekolah sebelum jam delapan adalah hal yang paling mudah untuknya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian...

Momo berlari secepat kilat menuju ruang tamu (karena nggak tahu dimana ruang makan) disana ia menemukan Toushiro yang kelihatan sangat-sangat khawatir dan Naomi yang ceria seperti biasanya. "Okaa-san, nggak usah makan deh udah telat." Ujar Momo yakin ia akan terlambat kalau sarapan lebih dahulu.

"Nggak boleh. Pokoknya Momo-chan harus makan masakan special Okaa-san!" perintah Naomi sambil menarik Momo kedapur, meninggalkan Toushiro yang kebingunggan.

"Okaa-san? Sejak kapan Momo menanggil Okaa-san begitu?" tanya Toushiro tidak pada siapa-siapa.

* * *

Hitsugaya menarik tangan Hinamori yang masih linglung karena mual, dia menarik tangan gadis itu kearah kelas mereka. "Cepatlah, kita sudah terlambat!" seru Toushiro pada sahabat masa kecilnya, Hinamori hanya berlari pasrah mengikuti tarikan di tangannya.

Sedangkan di dalam kelas 2-1, guru paling ramah dan paling menyeramkan [**AN:** Jangan tanya kenapa dia bisa dapat dua panggilan yang 180o berbeda.] sedang menanyai kehadiran kedua pelajarnya yang tidak kunjung menampakan diri. "Ada kabar dari Hitsugaya dan Momo?"

Belum sempat seorangpun menjawab pintu kelas mereka terbuka (terbanting). Disana berdirilah Hitsugaya yang kehabisan napas dan Momo yang kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hitsugaya. "Maaf, Unohana-sensei kami terlambat."

"Ada alasan?"

Momo mau menjawab alasan sebenarnya, tapi Toushiro menyikut sikunya. "Tadi ada sedikit kecelakaan." Ujar Toushiro yang tidah sepenuhnya bohong.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk." Toushiro dan Momo pergi ketempat duduk masing-masing. Rukia yang duduk disebelah Momo, dengan tidak sabar lansung menghujani Momo dengan pertanyaan.

"Kok kalian datang bareng? Pacaran, ya? Kalian kan baru kenal? Kok udah pacaran? Atau kalian udah pacaran lama, dan kau baru pindah kesekolah ini setelah jadian?" Tanya Rukia dalam satu napas.

"Kuchiki-san, kami haya teman kok." Ujar Momo berusaha meyakinkan Rukia bahwa dia dan Hitsugaya hanya sebatas 'teman'.

"Tidak mungkin, cewek yang pernah berduan dengan Hitsugaya-kun hanya Rangiku-san. Itupun karena Rangiku menyeretnya."

"Rangiku itu siapa?"

"Rangiku, Rangiku desainer yang terkenal itu."

Momo menaikan alisnya lalu bertanya, "Rangiku yang mana sih?"

"Kau benar-benar nggak tau? Ya udah deh nanti aja ku kenalin." Dengan itu mereka kembali mendengar Unohana yang sejak tadi mereka abaikan.

* * *

**Momo POV**

Bisik-bisik para siswa terdengar dengan keras dan jelas, kenapa tidak seisi sekolah sedang membicarakan tentangku tanpa mereka sadari. Mari dengar contoh gosip terpanas mereka.

"Kau tahu nggak tadi pagi aku ngelihat Hitsugaya-kun menggandeng tangan cewek."

"Yang bener? Nggak mungkin, Hitsugaya-kun kan single."

"Bener kok, aku ngelihat dia menggandeng cewek, rambutnya gelap sebahu."

"Maksudmu Kuchiki-san? Dia kan salah satu teman dekatnya, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Nggak, nggak Kuchiki-san. Aku yakin itu bukan dia, Kuchiki-san kan cantik tapi dia biasa-biasa aja tuh."

Oke, memang tadi Toushiro memegang tanganku saat berlari ke kelas itu pun karena aku masih linglung. Jangan tanya kenapa, aku bahkan tak ingin mengingatnya. Kembali ke pembicaraan sebelumnya, gosip itu memang nggak sepenuhnya salah dan nggak sepenuhnya betul. Pertama, Hitsugayakun memang single (untuk saat ini). Kedua, aku memang memiliki rambut gelap sebahu. Dan ketiga, aku NGGAK biasa-biasa aja. Masa orang secantik ini di bilang biasa-biasa saja, lagian aku yakin orang-orang yang ngaku-ngaku ngelihat aku itu nggak benar-benar melihatku buktinya nggak ada yang mengenaliku sebagai gadis-digandeng-oleh-Hitsugaya.

"Momo-san, kok mengeluarkan aura pembunuh gitu?" tanya Kuchiki yang sejak tadi menemaniku, ia berencana membawaku ke tempat dia dan teman-temannya makan siang.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa kok." Ujar ku mencoba terlihat normal, tapi aku tak merasa nggak kenapa-kenapa. Secara, mereka masih memanggilku gadis-biasa-saja dan itu merusak perasaanku.

"Hmm... baiklah kalo begitu katamu. Yo, _strawberry, pineapple_!" seru Kuchiki sambil melambaikan tangannya pada orang yang ku kenal sebagai Ichigo Kurosaki dan Renji Abarai.

"Sudah ku bilang artinya bukan _strawberry_ tapi ichi untuk pertama go untuk pelindung mengerti, _midget._"

"Benar _midget_ yang satu ini cuma menghina orang saja."

"Berani-beraninya kalian memanggilku _midget_, kubunuh kalian!" dengan itu Kuchiki mengejar kedua _strawberry_ dan _pineaple_ entah kemana. Meninggalkanku yang masih _speechless_ di tegah-tengah kantin, bingung aku pun mencari-cari sahabat berambut saljuku. Ah, itu dia.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" panggilku sambil menghampirinya. "Kau mau makan dimana? Boleh gabung nggak?" tanyaku walau tahu ia akan membolehkan ku ikut dengannya.

"Kalau kau tak akan menyesal." Ujarnya sambil berjalan mendahuluiku. _Well,_ aku anggap itu sebagai iya. Saat sampai di tempat yang dimaksud, Hitsugaya tiba-tiba dipeluk (cekik) oleh seorang wanita berambut _strawberry blonde._

Tanpa sadar aku menyuruh wanita itu melepaskan Hitsugaya, entah mengapa mereka memberikan ku tatapan aneh. "Aha, kau pasti pacarnya Hitsugaya!" Wanita yang tadi memeluk (mencekik) Hitsugaya mengambil ancang-ancang melakuan hal yang sama padaku. Untung saja aku sedang bawa makanan kalo nggak aku pasti udah di cekik dengan *ahem*

"Nggak, aku bukan pacarnya cuma teman." Kalo pacar juga nggak apa-apa sambungku dalam hati.

"Nggak mungkin, pasti pacarnya. Pendeskripsiannya aja bener, berambut gelap sebahu." Wow, gosipnya benar-benar cepat menyebar ya. "Lagian aku kenal semua teman Hitsugaya, namamu siapa?" lanjutnya.

"Momo."

"Momo? Nama yang nggak asing, nama keluargamu apa?"

Aku melirik kearah Hitsugaya, ia mengangguk memperbolehkan menjawab pertanyaan dari wanita asing itu. "Hinamori, Momo Hinamori." Jawabku dengan nada pelan tapi cukup untuk mereka dengarkan.

"Maaf, tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya salah satu teman dikelasku yang kurang yakin dengan ucapanku, dia kukenal sebagai Uryuu Ishida.

Aku melirik lagi ke arah Hitsugya, kali ini untuk pertolongan bebas dari tatapan tajam dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala yang kuterima dari teman-temanya. "Kau mendengarnya sendiri, Ishida." Ujar Hitsugaya dan menarikku (lagi) ke salah satu kursi kosong terdekat.

Wow, ekspresi mereka benar-benar _priceless._ Kalau saja aku bawa kamera bakal ku foto mereka lalu aku pajang besar-besar di mading.

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum lalat masuk kedalamnya, Ikkaku." Wow, aku nggak menyangka orang yang di sebelahku ini Hitsugaya yang kemaren memeluk ku. "Kalian tidak berencana memperkenalkan diri atau apa?" Wow, dingin sekali sikapnya.

"Hm... aku Rangiku Matsumoto." Ujar si wanita berambut _strawberry blonde_ entah mengapa seperti kurang yakin dengan namanya sendiri_._ Jadi dia yang namanya Rangiku.

Hitsugaya menghela napasnya, lalu merkenalkan teman-temannya yang masih terdiam. "Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa, Uryuu Ishida, Shūhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, dan Yasutora Sado atau Chad." Ujarnya sambil menujuk satu persatu orang-orang yang _speechless_. "Kau mungkin sudah kenal sebagian dari- oh ya yang dikejar Kuchiki itu Ichigo Kurosaki dan Abarai Renji."

Aku mengangguk lalu berbisik pelan ke telinga Hitsugaya, "Sampai kapan mereka mau melihat ku seperti itu?" Hitsugaya tersenyum dan entah mengapa aku juga tersenyum. Saat istirahat usai seisi sekolah sudah punya berita terpanas baru. "Hinamori Momo telah kembali.'

Wow, disini gosip cepat menyebar ya. Aku jadi berharap membawa kamera setelah melihat ekspresi terkejut siswa-siswi yang mendengar berita itu. _I wonder how it turn out._

* * *

**!Please Read!**

**Author Note:**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4. Yay!

Tapi mari kembali ke poin kenapa aku menyuruh kalian harus baca AN-ku. Well, beberapa hari lalu aku dapat komentar pedas dari _seseorang-yang-bukan-dari-fanfiction._ Dia bilang ceritaku kayak bahasa translate-an. Juur aja aku seringnya baca fanfic/novel biasanya bahasa inggris jadi seringnya bahasaku kayak bahasa tranlate-an. Dan yang lebih menyakitka yang ia bilang benar. *crying in the backround*

Tadi aku mau tanya sama kalian apa aku harus melanjutkan fic ini (karena bahasa disini kurang aku), memperbaiki bahasanya supaya lebih aku untuk chapter2 selanjutnya atau buat cerita baru.

**Cerita yang berencana kubuat:**

**Playing With Fire**

Summary: Lima cowok-cowok terkeren dan terkenal, yang harus sekolah ke SMA music tekenal untuk mengasah kemampuan music mereka. Cowok2 yang biasa dipuja ini dikejutkan dengan cewek-cewek yang benci dengan cowok-cowok seperti mereka. Merasa terhina kelima cowok ini memutuskan untuk membuat cewek2 itu menyesal dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan. Gimana kelanjutan tentang kelima gadis yang berpendirian tegud dan lima cowok yang siap meluluhkan mereka.

**Genre :** Romance, Humor, Friendship, dll

**Characters: **Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Momo Hinamori, Orihime Inoue, Rangiku Matsumoto, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Renji Abarai, Tatsuki Arisawa, Uryuu Ishida, Gin Ichimaru. [Kalo mau ganti characternya boleh kok. PM/Review aja.]

Jadi mohon pilih ya... [Dua-duanya juga nggak apa-apa!]


	5. Author Announcemet! Please Read!

Apa kabar reader sekalian! Moga-moga baik-baik ja ya...  
Ala mau ngumumin berita buruk nih...  
Untuk sementara waktu Ala harus berhenti buat FanFic  
-bows- Gomenasai Minna-san!

Ala bakal kembali secepatnya, sampai saat itu mohon nanti chapter selanjutnya ya!


End file.
